Banagi
Banagi - samiec hieny cętkowanej, który miał się pojawić w Królu Lwie, gdy ten nosił jeszcze tytuł Król Dżungli. Wykorzystuje władzę Skazy, żeby zapewnić swojemu klanowi wolną rękę na sawannie. Wygląd Wygląd Banagiego zmieniał się w czasie produkcji filmu. W ciągu kilku miesięcy otrzymał kolorowe rysunki koncepcyjne i dwa różne wizerunki jego wyglądu. Według prac koncepcyjnych jest on dużym i silnym zwierzęciem, większym nawet od swoich współbratymców z klanu. Ma przygarbioną sylwetkę, szerokie ramiona i umięśnione nogi. Sierść Banagiego jest przestawiana jako szara lub piaskowa, a jego pysk jest zawsze ciemniejszy od reszty ciała. Ma bursztynowe oczy. W scenariuszu ze stycznia 1990 Banagi nadal zachowuje garb na plecach, lecz jego oczy zmieniają kolor z bursztynowego na żółty. Po dojściu Skazy do władzy Banagi zyskuje na rozmiarze dzięki przesadnym wysiłkom lwic. Powiedziano, że jego oczy błyskają czerwienią, gdy wpada w szał. Osobowość The Lion King ''(styczeń 1990) We wcześniejszych wersjach scenariusza Banagi został przedstawiony podobnie do hien z ostatecznego filmu. Jest dziki i zapalczywy, ma skłonność do ignorowania rozwagi Baasho na rzecz jego własnej pochopnej natury. Mimo to, jego dojście do władzy jest efektem jego naturalnej charyzmy, jako że jest on w stanie przekonać wędrownego lwa na swoją stronę w zaledwie kilku słowach. Podobnie jak hieny z filmu, Banagi jest zachłanny i spragniony zdobyczy innych gatunków. Chce panować nad nimi, by zdobyć to, co one mają; nie zamierza wykonać żadnej pracy sam. Banagi działa w tle, kontrolując swoich kumpli w celu zaspokojenia własnych potrzeb. Nawet jego dobry przyjaciel Baasho traktowany jest tak samo. Banagi rządzi i cokolwiek zechce, to dostaje. ''King of the Beast ''(maj 1990) W drugiej wersji scenariusza Banagi jest mistrzem manipulacji, który potrafi wykorzystać swój urok i słodkie słówka do pozyskania sojuszników. Jego uprzejmość w rozmowach i groźbach pozostaje nienaruszona przez cały scenariusz, a jego temperament rzadko wybucha, nawet gdy jest on rozgniewany lub obrażony. Banagi stara się stosować subtelne aluzje by zmusić swoich poddanych do uległości, odpierając swoją skłonność do krzyczenia z pierwszego scenariusza. Wokół tych z wyższych sfer, Banagi jest dobrym aktorem, który może udawać nieistotnego i małego, nawet gdy używa niewidzialnych sznurków do przenoszenia swoich marionetek z miejsca na miejsce. Jest zdecydowanie dobry w pochlebstwach i często przekształca porażki w wspaniałe zwycięstwa. Jeśli w jakiś sposób jego plan zostaje odrzucony, on szybko reaguje. Dopóki wszystko idzie według jego planu, jest zadowolony, lecz jedno przechylenie szali na korzyść innego stworzenia, a Banagi jest gotowy na zmiany. Historia Przedakcja Banagi jest hieną żyjącą na Lwiej Ziemi za czasów Mufasy. Pełnił rolę przywódcy lub księcia swojego klanu, podczas gdy jego przyjaciel Baasho służył jako namiestnik lub zastępca przywódcy. W pierwotnym scenariuszu Banagi żywił nienawiść do Mufasy przez wiele lat, życząc królowi śmierci. Ta uraza jest mniej osobista w drugim projekcie. ''The Lion King (styczeń 1990) Banagi pojawia się po raz pierwszy, gdy Simba i Nala nieświadomie zawędrowali na jego terytorium. Po próbie oszukania lwiątek, by wspięły się do jego paszczy, hiena rusza w pościg, choć zaraz potem jej atak zostaje odparty przez Kwashi, który chwyta Simbę oraz Mufasę, który chroni Nalę, podczas gdy jego wierny ptak Zazu dziobie wycofującą się postać Banagiego. Niedugo potem Banagi jest wściekły na Mufasę za przywłaszczenie sobie zdobyczy jego stada. Podczas gdy hieny czekają na obrzeżach tuszy, lwice najadają się do syta. Gdy stado jest gotowe do odwrotu, Simba dostrzega Banagi i ryczy "kocięcym rykiem" w jego kierunku. Banagi tylko odwraca wzrok w obliczu matki lwiątka, Sarabi. Banagi jest później widziany razem z jego klanem, kiedy wędrowny lew o imieniu Skaza wyzywa Mufasę do walki o dominację. Po walce Banagi tropi przegranego i komplementuje jego techniki walki. Wini wtedy Zazu za porażkę Skazy i przekonuje bezmyślnego wędrowca do połączenia sił z hienami w celu pokonania Mufasy. Trochę dłużej trwa przekonanie jego klanu, choć ostatecznie pozyskuje je tym, że będą one królami, gdy Skaza wygra. Plan trwa, a Banagi prowadzi swój klan by budował szeregi wokół Skazy, gdy ten wyzywa Mufasę. Hieny przystępują do ataku, zmuszając Mufasę do odwrotu, gdzie Skaza bierze go w swoje łapy. Bez szans na pokonanie swoich wrogów Mufasa ginie, a Banagi nakazuje hienom biec w pogoni za Simbą. Jako że Skaza zdobył kontrolę nad hienami, Banagi uspokaja wszystkie jego nerwy, przekonując go, że Nala jest nim zainteresowana, mimo że jest wyraźnie przerażona. Później rozkazuje lwicom polować dla Baasho, po tym jak zastępca wrócił zmęczony z pogoni za Simbą. Ze Skazą coraz bardziej pewnym swojej władzy jako król, Banagi wykorzystuje przewagę, nękając lwice do granic wytrzymałości. Gdy Skaza zaczyna wykazywać większe zainteresowanie Nalą, w Banagim rosną podejrzenia i obawa o własną pozycję wśród towarzyszy Skazy. Kiedy Baasho został złapany na szpiegowaniu tej pary w lesie, Banagi wstawia się za niewinnością swojego przyjaciela. Skaza wtedy zaczyna obwiniać Nalę, podsycany przez oskarżenia Baasho, a Banagi próbuje uspokoić szalonego przywódcę. Nala ucieka by przeżyć, a Skaza rusza w pogoń razem z Banagim i jego zwolennikami. Gdy rozpoczyna się bitwa, Banagi prowadzi swój klan by pomóc Skazie, ale hieny są rozproszone przez pawiany rzucające w nie z drzew kamieniami. Banagi i jego poddani podejmują uczciwą walkę z pawianami, lecz ich atak zostaje całkowicie udaremniony, kiedy lwice przejmują kontrolę nad klanem i przyciągają liderów przed Simbę, aby ten zadecydował o ich losie. Na szczęście nowy król pozwala im odejść, choć wyrzuca je na pustynie z groźbą śmierci, jeśli ośmielą się kiedykolwiek wrócić. Ciekawostki * "Gi" nic nie znaczy w języku suahili, lecz "bana" oznacza "ucisk". * Banagi został opisany jako mający głos podobny do Sydneya Greenstreet. * Choć Banagi został opisany jako przywódca klanu, w rzeczywistości klanami hien przewodzą samice. Cytaty Kategoria:Postacie